Chapter 65
Xing Bairong's Rise is the 65th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Prime Minister Vi stabs Yue and reveals his whole plot, including the cause of Eun Sul-Hwa's death. Summary Prime Minister Vi stabs Yue, hoping to kill him. Vi summons an assassin and orders him to tell the Long Clan there was no reason to fight anymore. Vi then remarks that once the Long Clan returns, they can right this country. Yue begins questioning Vi if he caused this rebellion, which surprises Vi because he could still speak when he was stabbed in the Chi-center. Vi notes that it must be painful, but answers Yue, telling him that Sul-Hwa reported everything to him including Yue's sensitivity to killing intent, so Vi and the Long Clan caused a war so that his killing intent could be hidden and he could kill Yue when the time was right. After hearing the explanation, Yue gets angry that so many lives had to be wasted just to kill him, but Vi interjects, telling Yue that the plan from the beginning was to kill Yue alone but due to Sul-Hwa not doing her duty, this whole war started. The scene changes to a flashback to moments before Sul-Hwas' murder. Vi is questioning Sul-Hwa as to why Yue was still alive since she's been working close to him for the past two years and that the tea she gave Yue could have been poisoned. Sul-Hwa calmly replies that she didn't poison the tea but states she wants to kill Yue with her own hands and not through such a cowardly means such as poisoning his tea. In anger, Vi screams at her about her actions and how this causes delay to their plans. Sae-Sa appears and tells Vi to quiet down before someone overhears their conversation. Sae-Sa than questions Sul-Hwa stating that not only did she spare Yue's life but she also put a blanket over him while he was sleeping. Sae-Sa then remarks on her lack of killing intent over the past two years and asks her how long she plans to lie to them just to save Yue's life. Sul-Hwa weakly tries to deny his statement but Sae-Sa tells her it's okay and only natural she formed a close bond with Yue considering the amount of time they spent together. He than dismessses her saying he will give her more time which suprises Vi and Sul-Hwa. Vi starts complaining to Sae-Sa but Sae-Sa counters him, remarking on all the opportunities this can lead to. Sae-Sa turns to Sul-Hwa who was still standing there and tells her to return to her post and to continue to serve Yue for the next year. With a smile and a bit of a blush on her cheeks, Sul-Hwa thanks Sae-Sa and comments that she will do her best to serve Yue and leaves towards Yue's room. Once she leaves, Vi comments again on how this could ruin their plans. Sae-Sa simply calls a Night Crow and orders him to dispose of Sul-Hwa. In shock, Vi argues with Sae-Sa's orders, believing that Sul-Hwa shouldn't be killed because she is the last remaining bloodline if the Silver Clan. Sae-Sa just smiles and tells Vi to think of how this'll affect Yue. The flash back ends with Sae-Sa commenting on how he looks forward to seeing Yue's face when Yue finds Sul-Hwa's dead body. After hearing Vi's story, the enraged Yue musters enough strength to get up and attack Vi. Characters in Order of Appearance #Prime Minister Vi #Yue Bairong #Eun Sul-Hwa (Flashback) #Sae-Sa (Flashback) #Night Crow Fights and Events *None Category:Chapters